


Heat Death

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for spnpromptcake table prompt "entropy"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heat Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnpromptcake table prompt "entropy"

"Monster entropy?" Dean repeated.

"It looks that way," Sam said, buried in the laptop.

"Monster what?"

"Entropy, Dean."

The fiery glare that burned Sam would have been visible in pitch darkness; hell, the guy in the next room with the very loud porn probably felt the heat. Dean's glare continued unabated until Sam explained, the room now silent.

  "Entropy is a gradual balancing out of energy in a system until everything is in a similar state. The universe might end that way. Heat death it's called."  

"Monster entropy?"

"Fewer attacks, less intensity. The more we kill the less there is to kill."


End file.
